Una pseudo-paciente confundida
by Mary Yuet
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te haz sentido atraíd@ por algún doctor@? Pues yo sí, y en eso me inspire para escribir este one shot


**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen - sólo juego con ellos imaginándome que soy escritora jeje- son de la talentosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraíd por un doctor ? Pues yo sí, y en eso me inspiré para escribir este one **

ƸӜƷ.•°*"˜˜"*°•.** Una pseudo-paciente confundida** .•°*"˜˜"*°•.ƸӜƷ

Me encontraba en una jornada aburrida de trabajo, comúnmente es un poco más activa, pero por alguna razón hoy no había que hacer.

Reclinada sobre mi escritorio, con las manos cruzadas bajo mi mentón, observaba en dirección a la calle, el amplio y pulcro cancel que daba como puerta a la avenida, me ofrecía una vista maravillosa sobre lo que sucedía allá afuera; mi día era un fastidio a estas alturas, apenas había pasado la mitad de mi jornada y ya me sentía cansada, mi celular estaba sin batería, la computadora debido a servicios de mantenimiento se encontraba fuera de mi alcance; mi compañía y como centro de entretenimiento en este instante era un lápiz y una agenda, además de una pequeña libreta la cual ya tenía desde garabatos sencillos como unas simples rayas, hasta mi propio arte, algo tan abstracto, que sólo yo entendía.

Mi mirada se encontraba pérdida en el más allá… de la calle, cuando note la presencia de dos rubias que me llamó la atención. Caminaban lentamente sobre la acera, con una postura perezosa, una disfrutando de la vista que le ofrecía el suelo, mientras que otra mirando al cielo; tan distraídas estaban, que cuando reaccionaron para mirar al frente era porque ya habían chocado con un apuesto hombre alto, enfundado en una bata blanca, que al también ser partícipe del pequeño accidente, alzó su mirada del libro que llevaba en mano, ofreció una disculpa con una sonrisa y siguió su camino; las dos atolondradas rubias cuando terminaron de ver pasar al hombre, salieron de su ensoñación con una leve sacudida de cabeza, parece que ahuyentaron sus pensamientos y algo comentaron entre ellas con una sonrisa que trataron de ocultar, poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

Después de que las dos observaran con atención al lugar que el sujeto había entrado, siguieron su camino, con un andar más erguido y rápido, perdiéndose de mi vista; es todo lo que el cancel me permitió observar, tan aburrida era mi estadía en mi sitio laboral, que grabe con algo más que sólo un poco de detalle, el andar de esas dos mujeres.

Ya había pasado un par de horas, atendí un par de llamadas, hice una rutina más de limpieza en mi área laboral, unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del escritorio, y otra vez me encontraba sentada en esa silla, en la misma postura que cuando observé al par de rubias; mis pensamientos empezaban a hacer un viaje a lo más recóndito de mi imaginación, que por poco ya empezaba a olvidar a esas dos, cuando por el cancel alcance a ver una silueta de una chica que se disponía a entrar, y lo habría logrado, claro, de haber distinguido que el cancel se encontraba cerrado y de no haberse estrellado contra el cristal de esté, rápidamente como pude, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a abrirle.

La chica un poco adolorida se sobo la frente en el lugar en el que había recibido el golpe; cuando le iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien, la reconocí como la chica que un par de horas antes, por ir viendo el suelo había chocado con el hombre, al momento que le decía "Buen día", me fije que ahora estaba vestida de forma diferente, un poco más sensual podría decirse, atrayendo la atención de algunos hombres que pasaban por las afueras del local.

Haciendo mi trabajo comencé por preguntarle que se le ofrecía. La rubia me dirigió una sonrisa, al tiempo que me indicaba que quería una consulta en ese momento y que si sería posible, ya que tenía un malestar estomacal; revisando la agenda, le comenté que faltaba pasar un paciente y ya sería atendida, que si gustaba esperar, a lo cual ella acepto.

POV DE LA RUBIA

La secretaria amablemente me preguntó mi nombre, a lo cual respondí Serena Tsukino, llenando un recibo de pago y dándome una ficha de ingreso, me indicó el sillón en el cual podía esperar a que el doctor me atendiera

Desde que Mina y yo nos tropezamos con él hace un rato, nos propusimos seguir al bombón, pero cuando notamos que entró en este local llegamos a la deducción de que sería el doctor que atiende en el consultorio.

Mina es una coqueta de primera, ya sabía que se pensaba dirigir a éste lugar lo más rápido que pudiera, pero gracias al cielo le llamaron y tuvo que ir a otro lugar, lo que obvio me dejó con una clara ventaja, por lo cual eh decidido que ese guapo tiene que ser mío.

¡Que atractivo es! Y más aún tiene una sonrisa que derrite, lo veo pasar frente a mí, y pude ver esos lindos ojos, son de un color zafiro, que son simplemente preciosos… ya basta Serena compórtate, la secretaria te observa; ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de cómo vi al portento de hombre? Es que como que se me queda viendo como si fuera una niña hambrienta que en tiempo no ha visto un pan, pero es que con este hombre es inevitable; que envidia le tengo a esa mujer, trabaja en el mismo lugar con el bombón.

Ya ha tardado un poco, supongo que ya no he de tardar en pasar, pero tengo sueño, este lugar es un poco aburrido, se supone que al menos en el tiempo de espera podría ver la televisión, cosa que no es posible debido a su ausencia, pero ¿ni música, revistas, folletos? En ese escritorio no hay más que un teléfono, una agenda, un lápiz, ¿una libretita? y una secretaria que cabecea imaginando que en cualquier momento aparecerá una almohada de algún lado y empezará a dormir.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Ahora veo como la puerta se abre, se asoma el doctor apuesto, y con un ademán me indica que pasé, me levanto y me alisó la falda, me dirijo hacia el consultorio. Este guapo debería ser más discreto desde que me pare, me observa cómo cual tigre esperando a la presa para degustarla; esa mirada que recorre todo mi cuerpo y que no hace más que estremecerme.

Entro muy segura de mi misma al consultorio y me paró a un costado del escritorio y escucho el clic que hace la puerta al cerrarse despacio tras de mí. El sexy, perdón el doctor, con una seña de la mano me indica la silla, él se sienta frente a mí al otro lado del escritorio y sin más preámbulos le comienzo a especificar mi problema; él, con otro ademan me indica la camilla, en la cual supongo comenzará con la revisión; pero a modo que me situó sobre la camilla, él me observa como si de un bocadillo se tratase, se acerca y cuando creo que va a hacer la rutina de revisión, con sus dedos empieza a trazar el contorno de mis labios, al momento que empieza a acercarse más a mí y sin más, posa sus labios sobre los míos.

Nos separamos un poco debido a la falta de aire, tomamos sólo el necesario, y nos fundimos nuevamente en otro beso apasionado que hace que sus manos enmarquen mi rostro y mis brazos envuelvan su cuello en un abrazo intenso. Después él se desliza más abajo dejando unos besos en su camino hasta mi cuello, y mientras disfruto de las sensaciones que sus besos provocan en mí, comienzo a acariciar su espalda, al momento en que poco a poco voy quitando su bata, él se deja llevar hasta que sus manos empiezan a recorrer un camino hasta los tirantes de mi blusa, comienza a bajarlos dejando húmedos y cálidos besos sobre mis hombros, toma posesión de mi boca para darme otro beso tan arrebatador y demandante.

En el momento que dejamos de besarnos, él comienza nuevamente su camino a través de mi cuello y va bajando hasta que siento sus cálidas manos sobre mis senos al momento en el que escucho mi nombre con una voz suave "Señorita Tsukino" sin perder todas estas sensaciones sólo le contesto un "aja" a lo que nuevamente repite "Señorita Tsukino, Señorita Tsukino" al momento que siento una tibia mano sobre mi hombro, y nuevamente esa voz llamándome.

Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con una mujer a la que no reconozco bien, pero que parece divertida y que nuevamente me llama Señorita Tsukino, reponiéndome me doy cuenta de que es la secretaria, y con un leve gruñido salgo de mi mar de sensaciones, cayendo así en la cuenta de que me encuentro en el mismo sillón y con un pequeño hilo de baba en mi mejilla. La secretaria un poco disimulada- ya que se ve que mi situación le causa gracia- me vuelve a llamar y me indica que es mi turno. Sacando a prisa de mi bolso un pequeño espejo, repaso rápidamente mi imagen y me limpio bien, tomo una pequeña pastilla de menta la introduzco en mi boca, me levanto y me dirijo al consultorio en el cual la secretaria tiene con la puerta abierta indicándome el pase.

Esbozando una ligera sonrisa, la secretaria sale cerrando tras de sí la puerta; me siento en la silla que está frente al escritorio y observo al doctor de espaldas agachado viendo lo que parece un expediente; un poco nerviosa con mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo, espero a que el doctor voltee, y cuando veo que está a punto de hacerlo esbozo una sonrisa, la más sexy que creo que tengo, al momento que él da de frente conmigo.

Mi sonrisa se diluye como agua, en frente de mi tengo a un señor ya mayor, con un mentón muy arrugado, unas cejas muy delineadas, y que se acerca a mí con un abate lenguas en una mano huesuda y muy temblorosa diciéndome – abre la boca para que te revise- con una voz cantada y ronca, al momento en el que justo me levanto y le digo - ya me siento mejor gracias- y salgo casi corriendo de la consulta. Parada afuera de la puerta y un poco asustada respiro, me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando veo pasar al Dios griego, volteo hacia la secretaria la cual tiene una amplia sonrisa, y sin más le preguntó

- quién es el doctor que me atendió –

-De hecho es doctora… la doctora Zirconia-

Veo mi recibo y compruebo que es cierto- ¿y el doctor que acaba de pasar?-

- ¡Ah! Él es el doctor Chiba y es dentista-

¡¿Con que es dentista?! -¿Si me da una cita por favor? y para ahorita mismo si es posible, tengo una muela que me duele mucho…

**¡Hola, hola! Ya está el fic, está es mi primera vez y espero que Conyta, Nai y Naiara no se hayan arrepentido de haberme alentado a escribir. Chicas ojala les haya gustado, y sobre todo espero sus comentarios, todos los horrores y errores que hayan encontrado háganmelo saber. Empecé por algo un poco simple en lo que voy tomando un poco más de confianza y sobre todo sus consejos. Muchas gracias a los que hayan leído por tomarse la molestia, y millones de gracias más si me dejaron un review. ¡Que estén bien y que Dios los bendiga! **

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤****Mary **


End file.
